matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Safe and Sound (Episode 5.2)
Tyndall: Warrior, of course you know that Niobe has been rescued from the construct in which Anome trapped her. This is a great success, and a great relief, for everyone in Zion! And I've made sure that Commander Lock and the Council declared that our next goal it was possible his tracing thanks to your efforts in the fight Anome of the soldiers, and in repairing the crucial points of the network. Speaking of which, Effectuator has requested a final meeting with you . I ... I think I want to say goodbye. {We arrive at the meeting} Effectuator: * soldier! Do not go! Why is that? Why you should have an end like this? Oh, the humanity! * Sniff * look, maybe I'd better talk to the other room while I recomposed. Effectuator: Hey, I know! How about putting someone else in a construct, and to couple to recover it? Like ... oh, I do not know ... hey, how about Ghost? It would be a super stud! It is always depressed and stoic in their own things! He was born for the role, I guarantee it! Now, ponder, and come and talk to me in the next room. Do not forget the idea Ghost! Effectuator: Ghost! We could save him! You and me, together again! Just like old times. Effectuator: Nothing kidnapping Ghost? Aww, hey. Okay, okay. I can not believe you did not feel like it. It should be alive and all the exciting adventures out there, do not worry about me. We are always old fashioned way to have fun that do not interfere with your younger generation ... let me just take my truck or something like that ... my twilight years ... Effectuator: No, no, I'll be fine. Maybe sometime I'll stop for a game of verification, you know, if you have nothing better to do for some reason ... Effectuator: I suppose I should begin to tighten the pants around my navel ... Huh? What is this? Speak louder, son. And why is it so dark in here? It's cold! Where is that guy with my sweater? Tyndall: Nice to hear from you, * soldier *. Now that you have completed for us to coordinate the recovery of Niobe with the Merovingians, Ghost would like a word with you. You should receive at times its coordinates. Ghost: * soldier *, first of all, good job. Niobe would probably be dead if it were not for your efforts. has an important message for you, but I want to be sure you do not have interference. We found some followers of Anome near here, and I need you to make them out. Aristophanes and Shandong will give you a little 'coverage. Ghost Niobe Do not wait longer than you should, operative. We go out taking with us our two crewmates Tyndall: Be careful when you are in front of the soldiers boosted Anome of, * soldier *. We still do not know their maximum capacity. Unlimit Reactor: Where is she? Unlimit Reactor Would you have had to leave in the construct, it would be safer. Unlimit Reactor: We'll take care of Niobe with more attention this time. {After our mission we go} Tyndall: Well done, Warrior. You should receive your screen coordinates of Niobe. {We arrive on site} Zion Gunslinger: * soldier *? Okay ... scan the code complete ... you seem to be clean. Sign In. Niobe: Hey, * soldier *. They told me that you are one of the main reasons why they are out of that hell hole On behalf of. That sucks he did. I owe you. You can be sure that we will put the carpet of the * CENSORED * Anome before he can still throw his shit. I can not believe I did this after all the time that we worked together, but it will be his last mistake. Ghost: Anome will be able to cheat code, but no man can cheat death. Zion Rifleman: I do not care codes he has; I would not be in the shoes of Anome now. Niobe: Look, I apologize that you had to work with the Merovingians dirty just to save my skin. I also know that figure makes us do against Morpheus, but I have a long memory. {We leave} Tyndall: Oh, * man *, it's really great to have with us again Captain Niobe. She is still physically weak out of the simulation, but knowing it will be ready to challenge the squid in a week. And do not forget how you helped her, believe me. fate After being welcomed back to Zion, the Council stated that our next goal is the elimination of Anome. His threat to the Matrix-and all those connected to it-it can not be overemphasized. I will contact you again when we have new orders for you, Warrior. *''Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2'' Category:Episode 5.2 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.2)